Kibuza Momochi
Kibuza Momochi (桃地気不斬, Momochi Kibuza) is an elder cousin of Zabuza Momochi, and later retrieved his sword from Kakashi Hatake, taking over Zabuza's former position as a member of Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Kibuza Momochi was created by me. Background Kibuza was a member of the same clan as Zabuza Momochi, though he was three years older than the infamous shinobi. Kibuza graduated to the rank of Genin a year ahead of most of the children his age, easily dispatching his older opponent, as was customary during the time of the Bloody Mist. His earlier graduation from the academy was due to his goal to become a skilled and famous shinobi. He was quick to learn and spent much of his free time training and studying alone. Due to this self-inflicted isolation Kibuza grew to have a stoic and stark demeanour and often struggled in his attempts to make friends among his peers. During his time as a Genin and Chunin, Kibuza worked as a member of Ao's four person team. This period was brief as two years later Kibuza became a Jonin. It was during the Third Shinobi World War that Kibuza earned fame as Kibuza of the Red Water (赤水の気不斬, Akamizu no Kibuza), due to his creation of Water Release: Great Blood Dragon Bullet Technique, which utilized the blood of the fallen and wounded to decimate enemy defences. A year following his appointment to Jonin, Kibuza was chosen to become a member of Kiragakure's Anbu. Shortly after being chosen by the Mizukage to join the ranks of Kirigakure's Anbu, Kibuza was sent on an assassination mission in a nearby village. The target was a missing nin from Konohagakure, who had been pillaging and killing citizens of a nearby farming community, which had requested the aid of Kirigakure. Upon his arrival in the village Kibuza was quickly assailed by the ninja, gravely wounding him with numerous Shuriken, one of which struck his left eye, partially blinding him. Realizing that he was at a drastic disadvantage, Kibuza utilized his Hiding in Mist Technique in an attempt to escape, but found that the ninja who was assailing him was still able to detect him. In a last ditch effort to defeat the enemy ninja, Kibuza utilized the Body Flicker Technique to swiftly tackle his assailant into a nearby pond and, while they were both submerged, used Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, stunning them both. Managing to recover before the enemy ninja, Kibuza grabbed a Senbon from his pack, stabbing it deeply into the ninja's right eye and into his brain, killing him. After dragging the body of the ninja onto the shore Kibuza noticed that the intact eye of the ninja was red with three Tomoe circling the pupil. Realizing that the ninja he had been sent to kill was a former member of the Uchiha Clan Kibuza cut off his adversary's head and brought it back, as both proof of the completion of his assignment, and in order to have the remaining left eye transplanted where his had once been. Personality Kibuza is an individualist who prefers to work alone, though he is capable of functioning on a team. He is generally stoic and spends most of his spare time training, reading and walking around. Kibuza is known for his silence in sensitive matters and important information, which contributed to him being chosen to enter the ranks of the Anbu. Appearance Kibuza is a tall and muscular man with pale skin and long black hair. He generally dresses in dark blue and black (except for his pants which are the same striped light blue that Zabuza was often seen wearing), and wearing a grey Kirigakure Anbu Anbu Flak Jacket overtop his regular attire. He can frequently be seen wrapped in bandages due to his intense training regime and various injuries he receives from combat. Like most of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the mist, Kibuza has sharpened teeth, as well as bandages around his neck. Kibuza similar in height to the sword, Kubikiribōchō. Generally his face is covered by his forehead protector (which covers his left eye), bandages and his long hair which hangs over his face. His right eye is brown. In the epilogue, Kibuza's hair has physically greyed and he now wears a blue robe overtop a grey flak jacket and wrappings. He now wears his forehead protector around his neck, and hand wraps as opposed to gloves. Abilities As a high-ranking ninja of Kiri, Kibuza is a powerful fighter. Kibuza was proficient in combat at all ranges, but was considered to be most lethal when fighting up close with a Sword. Physical Prowess Kibuza is very physically strong, and is capable of wielding the massive Kubikiribōchō for long amounts of time, as well as one handed. Through his extensive training, Kibuza is more durable than the average person, as well as being quite fast and having high endurance. Kibuza is also adept at stealth and assassination, and displayed great skill in Silent Killing, though still noticeably inferior to his cousin's skill. Ninjutsu Kenjutsu Kekkei Genkai Kibuza is in possession of a Sharingan eye, which he took from the corpse of a Konohagakure missing-nin who was a former member of the Uchiha Clan. He has yet to unlock Mangekyō Sharingan, though he does research into how it is done. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *The name "Kibuza" can be translated to mean "never severed spirit" (気不斬), while his family name "Momochi" means "peach soil" (桃地); like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his surname is derived from a type of produce. *Hobby: Researching Mangekyō Sharingan *Favourite Food: Grilled Meat *Least Favourite Food: Asparagus *Kibuza wishes to reform the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist with all Kirigakure shinobi *Kibuza has completed 794 official missions in total: 7 D-rank, 143 C-rank, 398 B-rank, 209 A-rank, 37 S-rank. Reference Kibuza is my OC, he and his custom Jutsu are owned by me. Hapuriainen owns the flash used to create Kibuza's images. Category:DRAFT Category:S-rank Category:Kirigakure Category:Male Category:Original Character